Secret Love Affair
by dewi-amateur
Summary: Pendekatan mereka tidak sehalus angin berhembus, atau sesempurna metamorfosa kupu - kupu, terlihat bimbang tapi pasti, terlihat bodoh tetapi lugu, terlihat lambat tapi sebenarnya mereka hanya tidak mengerti satu sama lain. Tak serumit pandangan mereka terhadap percintaan polos dunia. Atau hambatan sang bintang jatuh yang menarik sang pangeran ke kayangan. - Hunkai -
Sebut saja Kim Jongin, laki – laki yang bertubuh cukup mungil untuk mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang laki – laki. Dia bersekolah di sekolah dengan kawasan elit yang cukup tinggi. Jongin bukan seseorang yang penuh dengan kebutuhan yang mencukupi untuk hidupnya. Ia hanya seorang pelayan di sebuah restoran dekat kawasan Gangnam. Ya, Gangnam. Kawasan elit yang terdapat di Seoul ibukota Korea Selatan. Jongin hanya seorang murid yang beruntung untuk sekolah di sana. Ia di bebasi uang sekolah yang cukup tinggi karena mendapatkan beasiswa sepenuhnya dari pemerintah, karena prestasinya yang di ketahui oleh seluruh sekolah di Korea Selatan. Dan juga kalian perlu tahu ia juga di beri uang jajan dari pemerintah setiap bulannya.

Jongin melewati lorong sekolahnya untuk hari pertamanya sebagai seorang murid di sekolah ini. Hari pertama masuk dikejutkan dengan masa orientasi siswa. Jangan salah beberapa sekolah di Korea masih menggunakan system belajar seperti ini, untuk di beberapa sekolah. Termasuk sekolah yang Jonging belajar.

Tepat di bulan Maret untuk para murid baru masuk. Jongin sudah siap di lapangan dengan terik panas matahari pukul 8.00 pagi. Lalu dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok kelas. Setidaknya dalam tiga hari mendatang ia tahu beberapa orang untuk dijadikan teman. Jongin tidak banyak bicara selama di orientasi tidak seperti orang sebelahnya, yang sedari adi mengeluh kepanasan. Oh, Dewi… Jongin juga lelah. Ia mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang berada di sebelahnya, Oh ya…mungkin namanya Bake—Baek—Baekhyun. Ia mencoba mengingat nama orang itu.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya tidak bisa berdiam diri karena lelah. Jujur Jongin ingin tertawa menertawai seorang di sebelahnya. Baekhyun mengeluh seperti mengatakan _eyeliner_ – nya akan luntur. Ia tidak bisa menahan keringatnya yang mengucur sedari tadi.

Tepat tengah pukul 12.00 siang, murid – murid tetap di bawah terik matahari. Anak murid di sini terlihat kuat tak ada yang pingsan meski mereka masih dijemur di bawar terik matahari. Mereka hanya diberi waktu istirahat pada saat istirahat.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengeluh lelah terlihat biasa saja.

Jongin belum berkenalan kepadanya, tapi karena waktu namanya dipanggil jadi Jongin hanya mengetahui dia.

"Panas, kapan mereka berhenti menyiksa kita?" ujar Baekhyun.

Jongin terkekeh mendengar perkataannya.

"Oh, kau mendengarnya? Kukira aku sedari tadi didiamkan mereka semua."

Jongin tersenyum tulus melihatnya.

"Aku, Kim Jongin." Ucap Jongin memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Jongin.

"Haha…"

Jongin senang sudah bertemu teman, setidaknya ia melakukan perkenalan.

"Okay, sekarang kami akan memberi kalian tugas. Dan harus diselesaikan, jika tidak kalian harus dapat sanksi. Sanksinya akan dikatakan saat kalian diberi tugas oleh kakak OSIS."

Lalu murid – murid hanya berbisik kebingungan saat kakak Pembina orientasi mengatakan ini. Bagaimana tidak bingung mereka harus melewati permintaan gila kakak kelas itu.

Lalu mereka membuat beberapa kelompok menjadi lebih kecil, ada yang yang enam orang atau juga ada yang hanya berpasang. Ingat itu hanya permintaan dari kakak kelas yang menjabat sebagai OSIS. Mereka bisa berlaku seenaknya saja. Dan untungnya sebagai adik kelas yang baik mereka menghormati kakak kelas.

Lalu Jongin mendengar namanya yang dipasangkan dengan Oh Sehun. Jongin bingung hingga pening di kepalanya kembali muncul, bagaimana ia bisa mencari Oh Sehun dengan banyaknya anak murid yang bersekolah di sini. Tidak perlukah ia menanyakan satu – satu orang bernama Oh Sehun di sini? Bisa – bisa bibir tebal Jongin menjadi _duwer_ seketika. Jongin bergidik ngeri memikirkan apa yang otaknya pikirkan. Kakak kelas gila, pikir Jongin dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia mencari nama Oh Sehun dengan anak murid yang penuh sesak di lapangan.

"Kim Jongin?" ucap anak yang ada di belakang Jongin dengan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Iya?"ucap Jongin ramah.

"Kita satu kelompok." Oh, ini yang namanya Oh Sehun, pikir Jongin dalam hati. _Tampan._

Lupakan dengan penyimpangan seksual yang ia pikirkan.

Oh Sehun, nama yang terngiang – ngiang di kepala Jongin saat ini. Sehun dengan paras bak model yang sedang berjalan di panggung cat walk. Garis rahang yang tegas, membuat Jongin menelan ludah. Tinggi pun jauh beda dengan Jongin, hingga Jongin di haruskan untuk mendongakan kepalahnya untuk melihat Sehun.

"Udah selesai melihat – lihatnya?"

Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia salah tingkah. "Siapa yang ngeliatin kamu?"

"Kamu."

"Aku?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa, tidak." Ucap Jongin yang berubah satu oktaf. Ia yakin sekarang pipinya sudah merah hingga ke telinganya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat Jongin yang salah tingkah di hadapannya. _Lucu._

Sekian atas pendapat mereka saat pertama kali untuk bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penulis belum selesai untuk menceritakan mereka berdua.

"Untuk kelompok Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun, kalian berdua harus ke Luhan."

Sehun menggandeng tangan Jongin dengan sekali hentakan. Ingin Jongin protes dengan perlakuan Sehun yang seenaknya padanya. Bagaimana tidak ia yakin sekali bahwa pergelangan tangannya akan memerah karena genggaman tangan Sehun yang kuat.

"Kenapa susah sekali menemui si gila itu?"

Siapa yang Sehun sebut gila. Persetan dengan kebingungan Sehun sekarang, ia harus menyelamatkan pergelangan tangannya yang sebentar lagi akan putus. Apa Sehun mau tanggung jawab untuk pergelangan tangannya yang sangat berharga ini. Berlebihan kau, Kim Jongin.

"Apa kita tidak bisa berhenti untuk berlari – lari?" tanya Jongin meringis.

"Maaf, lagian kau sendiri lama."

"Kamunya saja yang ingin cepat." Jongin mendengus kesal.

Jongin melepas pergelangan tangannya paksa dari genggaman Sehun. Ia meringis melihat malangnya pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena Sehun terlalu kuat menggengamnya.

"Ayo," ujar Sehun sebal.

Kok malah Sehun yang kesal pada Jongin, ini tidak adil. Dengus Jongin kesal.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari keliling sekolah yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar atau memang sangat besar. Setidaknya mereka hanya harus mengitari taman yang ada di dekat lapangan, tapi mengapa Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat ya, tadi?

Tak berselang kemudian. "Hey, Luhan!"

Jongin membelalakan matanya dengan kaget. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun dengan mudahnya memanggil senior yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon dengan nama panggilan. Jelas sekali itu tidak ada sopan santunnya.

"Meski sudah memasuki SMA sifatmu tetap sama, Hun."

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya ingin tahu. Apa hubungan mereka berdua hingga Sehun tidak tahu diri memanggil senior yang dapat menjadi panutan untuk Jongin dengan nama panggilan.

Sehun berdecih pelan, tapi Jongin dengan jelas bisa mendengat suara decihan Sehun.

"Apa tugas kita, cepat katakan." Pinta Sehun memaksa.

Jongin hanya terdiam melihat percakapan orang yang baru ia kenal tadi.

"Jongdae, pintar juga membuat kelompok."

"Lalu tugas kita, sunbae?" tanya Jongin sopan.

"Hm…" ucap Luhan dengan berpikir yang terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku hanya meminta kalian untuk mencari senior kalian yang ulang tahun pada tanggal 26 Maret, dalam setengah jam. Dan kalian harus membawa dia ke hadapanku, aku tunggu di sini. Jika kalian berdua tidak menemukan orang tersebut siap – siap diri kalian dimandikan di sungai sebelah sekolah." Jongin bergidik ngeri. Ia bingung setengah mati. Bagaimana ia bisa mencari senior yang ulang tahun pada tanggal 26 Maret? Yang bertepatan pada hari ini. Persetan dengan masa orientasi.

"Tapi siswa di sini sangat banyak, sunbae." Ucap Jongin.

Luhan hanya terkikik sedikit. Ia senang menyiksa adik kelasnya. Bagaimana tidak satu tahun lagi ia harus menjadi kelas 12. Pasti akan banyak hal yang perlu ia kerjakan untuk masuk keperguruan tinggi.

"Tanyakan pada Sehun, seharusnya ia tahu yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini." ucap Luhan lagi berlenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Kamu tahu siapa yang ulang tahun hari ini?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia benar – benar tidak tahu siapa yang berulang tahun hari ini, seniornya? Temannya? Sehun memang memiliki banyak teman yang berumur lebih tua darinya.

"Sehun, bagaimana kita mencari orang tersebut, kita kan baru masuk sekolah?"

Persetan dengan kepolosan Kim Jongin sekarang.

Sehun ingin sekali menggigit pipi Jongin sekarang. Ia terlalu imut untuk dikatakan menjadi siswa SMA.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Sehun enteng.

Jongin mendengus sebal dibuatnya. Ini adalah keadaan yang menyusahkan dirinya. Ia tidak mau dihukum oleh seniornya, dan dia tidak ingin menyusahkan dirinya untuk mencari senior yang berulang tahun bertepatan hari ini.

Seharusnya senior yang lain tahu siapa yang berulang tahun, mengapa harus Jongin dan Sehun yang sibuk – sibuk mencarinya.

"Sehun, waktu kita sebentar."

"Aku tahu."

Ish, sebal Jongin jika ia satu kelompok dengan Sehun.

Sehun sedang berpikir keras siapa teman seniornya yang berulang tahun hari ini. Tidak mungkin Luhan memintanya dengan sembarangan, pasti seseorang itu yang ia kenal. Memangnya dia punya teman yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Sehun rasa tidak. Luhan saja berulang tahun pada bulan April.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu ia mencari seseorang yang berulang tahun pada hari ini. terlihat tidak berguna jika ia harus menanyakan kakak kelasnya satu persatu. Itu akan menyulitkan dirinya untuk mencari orang yang Luhan minta.

"Hun, kenapa kita tidak ke ruang tata usaha?" Pinta Jongin.

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa kasihan dengan Jongin yang harus mengikutinya sedari tadi. Sehun sudah bisa melihat tampang Jongin yang lelah karena mengikutinya, salahkan pada langkah kaki Sehun yang besar, karena itu membuat Jongin harus berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Sehun.

"Okay, waktu kita tidak sebentar."

Sehun kembali menarik tangan Jongin dengan satu tarikan kasar. Jongin meringis menerima perlakuan Sehun.

Dasar Sehun gila, rutuk Jongin dalam hati.

Butuh waktu lama jika harus membaca biodata siswa hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan meminta mereka berdua untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini selama 30 menit, persetan dengan Luhan, senior gila itu, rutuk Sehun.

Waktu berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka mengetahui siapa yang sedang berulang tahun sekarang.

"Ayo, sepertinya aku tahu sekarang ia sedang berada di mana." Ucap Sehun menarik Jongin ke genggamannya lagi.

Sudah berapa kali Sehun menggandeng Jongin, mungkin sudah sangat sering. Padahal mereka berdua baru kenal hari ini, dan Sehun seenaknya sendiri menggandeng tangan polos Jongin. Jongin hanya menerima saja perlakuan yang diberi Sehun, tapi perasaanya risih. Ia tidak terbiasa digandeng seperti ini. Perasaan saat ia masih SMP tak ada teman – temannya yang menggandengnya seenak jidat. Jantung Jongin sedang tidak beres karena jantungnya berdegup dengan degupan tidak biasa seperti ini meletus.

Doakan dengan otak Jongin yang sangat polos itu.

Tak lama Jongin dibawa memutar – mutar seisi sekolah karena mencari orang yang ditugaskan oleh Luhan tadi. Akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan orang itu. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi seperti Sehun yang terlihat seperti tiang. Seperti laki – laki biasalah, lalu dengan pipi yang tidak terlalu tembem.

Jongin tidak mengetahui nama orang itu.

Tidak seperti Sehun yang mungkin mengetahui semua orang.

"Xiumin – hyung. " ucap Sehun sambil memanggil seseorang yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon besar di belakang taman sekolah. Tempat ini memang terliaht sepi dan asri, apalagi dengan pepohonan yang rindang di sekitarnya, pasti Jongin akan menyukai tempat ini.

"Hyung." Panggil Sehun sekali lagi dengan seseorang yang bernama Xiumin ini.

"Kim Minseok – hyung, bangun aku perlu bantuanmu sekarang." Katakan ini karena ulah Luhan yang meminta menemukan senior yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

Jongin hanya menatap sekeliling, ini menyulitkan dia untuk melewati tugas yang diberikan oleh seniornya.

Mata Jongin mengerjap – kerjap, ia harus membuat ide. Bagaimana jika seniornya tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya, lalu membuat Jongin dan Sehun kena hukuman? Hish, semua ini menyebalkan.

"Senior,"panggil Jongin kepada orang yang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon rindang.

"Kalian mengganggu tidurku saja."

"Maafkan kami—"

"Ini karena tugas dari pacarmu itu."

Jongin menatap Sehun kesal, Sehun memotong pembicaraannya dengan seniornya itu, bagaimana jika seniornya marah kepada mereka berdua nanti? Lalu mereka jadi ditambah hukumannya.

"Kami harus menemukan kakak kelas yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini, jadi kami mencarimu, sunbae."

"Hun, seharusnya kau bisa berlaku lebih baik dari pada—siapa ini?"

Minseok menunjuk Jongin. "Kim Jongin, sunbae."

Salahkan saja pada masa orientasi siswa yang masih berlaku di Korea, ini kan tidak adil, mengapa masa orientasi harus dijadikan ajang seperti ini, kepala Jongin serasa ingin meledak sekarang.

"Jadi sunbae mau ikut kami ke Luhan – sunbae, kan?" tanya Jongin hati – hati.

Minseok menggeleng. "Hyung, kau membuat situasi ini semakin sulit, waktu kami tidak lama lagi."

"Salahkan pada Sehun yang tak mau bersikap baik kepada seniornya sendiri. Aku tahu kau bisa saja seenaknya memanggilku dengan panggilan yang biasa kau panggil, tapi hari ini sedang berlangsung masa orientasi, jadi kau harusnya lebih menghormati seniormu." Ucap Minseok pangjang.

"Jadi?"

"Kamu sih, lagian seenaknya berbicara seperti itu. Sunbae jadi marah 'kan." Rutuk Jongin kepada Sehun.

"Nah, kok aku? Biarkan saja."

"Sehun, minta maaf." Ucap Jongin dengan giginya mengatup rapat dan mata membulat lucu.

"Aku tidak mau dihukum di sungai sebelah sekolah, Sehun."

"Okay."

Hati Jongin merdeka, ia menari dengan pom – pomnya, sambil berteriak di tempat tidur.

"Hyung." yang dipanggil menengok ke depan, lalu menyimpan telepon genggamnya di saku celana. Minseok menyeringai nakal.

"Sunbae, maafkan perlakuanku tadi, jadi kau sekarang mau'kan ikut kami kehadapan, Luhan – sunbae karena waktu kami tidak lama lagi." Ucap Sehun setengah hati.

Lalu, Jongin dan Sehun pergi menghadap ke Luhan untuk melaporkan tugas mereka.

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

Jongin mengangguk. Tidak dengan Sehun yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Mana orang yang aku minta?"

Jongin mendadak kebingungan, mengapa seniornya yang tadi bersamanya menghilang begitu saja. Padahal mereka sangat sulit sekali bertemu dengannya. Apalagi harus mencari di seluruh sekolah.

"Sehun, Minseok – sunbae di mana?"

"Memangnya tadi tidak mengikuti kita."

"Ikut kok di belakang, tapi menghilang." Wajah Jongin yang sudah memucat kebingungan. Habisalah hidupnya di mandikan di sungai kotor itu.

"Sehun bagaimana ini."

"Sunbae, kami sudah menemukannya tapi ia menghilang begitu saja, tapi tadi kami yakin bahwa ia sudah mengikuti kami di belakang."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapanmu. Aku ingin bukti kalian selama tiga puluh menit, tapi mana?"

Jongin terdiam takut, karena Luhan sedang marah. Dan Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya, seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa. Tapi sejujurnya ia tidak ingin dihukum di sungai sebelah sekolahnya.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi kalian sudah kalah dengan tugas ini, jadi kalian harus dihukum sekarang."

"Tapi sunbae, beri kami waktu lagi." Pinta Jongin.

"Tidak ini sudah peraturan kita tadi."

Jongin menatap sekeliling, mengapa Sehun tidak ada di sebelahnya? Bukankan ia tadi bersama Jongin, persis di sebelahnya.

"Sehun mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak tahu."

Luhan menarik lengan Jongin.

"Tapi—"

"Luhan." Panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Ini." ucap Sehun menarik napas lelah.

"Sudah Luhan kasihan dia."

Ini karena ia harus kejar – kejaran dengan orang ini. Seniornya tadi yang harus membuat Sehun malu sendiri.

Katakan bahwa Minseok tadi kabur dari mereka, lagi pula 'kan ini urusan mereka yang harus mencari orang yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Tapi karena berurusan dengan Jongin adik kelasnya yang sangat imut itu, tidak seperti Sehun yang terlihat sangat brengsek. Hatinya luluh karena tidak ingin menyakiti Jongin. Ini hanya akal – akalannya saja karena Jongin pasti panic bukan main, tapi dirinya malah dikejar dengna laki – laki brengsek, Oh Sehun. Teman kecilnya yang sekarang menjadi adik kelasnya.

Okay, berarti Jongin sekarang selamat.

"Sehun, trims," kata Jongin, lalu berlenggang pergi dari hadapannya.

Sebenarnya Jongin tengah berlari kecil dari hadapan Sehun, ia hanya terlalu malu jika di dekat Sehun. Dan sekarang Jongin tengah berpikir di taman belakang setidaknya ia sedang memikirkan tentang apa yang tadi ia lakukan tadi.

Di lain tempat Sehun sedang tersenyum—menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Karena hari ini, ia rasa masa orientasi akan menyebalkan tapi tidak karena ia kenal dengan teman baru yang seperti Jongin, _lugu._

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin, ia sedang berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Sehun, karena ia merasa ucapan terima kasih saja tidak cukup. Lalu Jongin kembali ke tempat saat ia terakhir bertemu dengan Sehun sambil membawakan minuman dingin untuk Sehun. Jongin rasa Sehun pasti lelah karena ia harus mengejar Minseok tadi. Tapi berkat langkah Sehun yang lebar, maka dari itu Sehun tepat waktu untuk menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Luhan.

Jongin berjalan mneyusuri lapangan, menemukan Sehun yang sedang berbaring di bangku panjang seperti di taman. Jongin mencoba menutupi wajah Sehun dari cahaya matahari yang langsung mengenai wajah Sehun. Jongin mendekatkan minuman yang digenggamnya kea rah wajah Sehun.

Sehun tersentak dengan perlakuan seseorang yang menganggetkan dirinya yang sedang tertidur.

"Ini, aku tahu kamu lelah." Ujar Jongin sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang tadi ia beli.

"Trims," ucap Jongin lagi.

"Kau sudah berterima kasih kepadaku dua kali, Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kikuk.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Boleh, aku malah lebih suka kata – kata itu," kata Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersekolah di sini?" tanya Sehun menelisik tajam.

"A—aku di suruh orang tuaku."

Bagaimana bisa Sehun bertanya hal seperti itu kepada Jongin, ia dengan Jongin baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi Sehun sudah menanyakan hal yang seintim itu kepada Jongin. Jongin tahu ia tak layak bersekolah di sini, tapi ia bisa apa. Orang tuanya yang bekerja pas – pasan itu menjadi pembantu di rumah besar yang katanya ditinggali seorang yang memegang perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Korea. Rumah kecil di belakang rumah orang tersebut. Itu tempat tinggal Jongin.

Sebenarnya Jongin juga tidak mungkin bersekolah di sini, karena uang sekolah yang besar, sebesar uang gajian yang selama tiga bulan di restoran, padahal restoran yang digunakan Jongin untuk bekerja cukup besar. Bayangkan betapa mahalnya bersekolah di sini. Ia tidak mungkin bisa membayarnya lunas dalam waktu sebulan.

Ini adalah pinta majikan ibunya yang meminta Jongin untuk bersekolah di sini. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa orangnya, hanya ia ibunya yang tahu.

"Oh," ucap Sehun singkat.

"Kita kembali dipanggil,"ujar Jongin.

Siswa – siswi baru kembali dipanggil ke lapangan yang masih terik matahari. Mungkin mereka ingin dibubarkan.

"Okay sekian hari ini, kalian boleh pulang." Kata ketua OSIS.

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Jongin, yaitu pulang.

Ia harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk bekerja di restoran sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n

call me amatuer okay, don't call me anything. gue orang baru di sini. Jadi gue butuh kerja samakalian untuk fanfict ini, jika kalian ingin cerita ini berlanjut hingga selesai.


End file.
